Farmer Gurk
"I understand why you brought us here. I understand your intentions are not to harm us. But if any harm comes to my boy, and should he face irreversible consequences... Nothing will stop my wrath from crushing you to powder." Gurk is'' ''one of the party members in A Cry in the Dark. A simple farmer acting as Machi's guardian living a quiet life, he inadvertently got Machi involved with assisting Him in the Underdark. He acts as the brute strength and fatherly figure of the party, primarily focused on protecting the one he values the most. History The child of two goliaths exiled from their respective tribes, Gurk grew up on his parents farm and formed more cultural ties to the local human village than to his goliath roots. Gurk spent his entire life on his farm in Winterbowl but unexpectedly added a new member to the family when he was asked by the primal spirit Dokeki to take in her adopted child, Machi. At this point Machi lived with Gurk on the farm and the two formed a strong relationship as father and son. A Cry in the Dark Relationships Gurk shares good relations with all members of the Underparty, being one of the most well liked members of the group. He shares a close bond with his son Machi, often carrying his son so he doesn't need to walk and accepting healing when injured. He is particularly protective of his son, showing a much more aggressive side of his personality to anything that threatens the young wilden. Gurk also shares an amicable relationship with Jorgen, respecting each other for their mutual physical strength. Gurk is also fairly protective of Vivian, comforting her when she's in distress, and has cordial relations with Oesis, carrying him when he is impeded and helping him in combat. Powers Gurk has extremely potent physical strength and utilizes this for both combative and non-combative means. While his technical skill is lacking, his raw power in each swing deals massive damage to nearly all enemies he hits. Gurk also uses his strength for less aggressive purposes, such as carrying other members of the Underparty, including the extremely heavy Jorgen. Gurk's raw power was enough to pulverize boulders in a single strike, and even slice through a weakened Elder Brain like a hot knife through butter. Gurk also has an interesting technique of moving in a 'slow motion stance'. While this would seem like a downside that heavily weakens his strikes, surprisingly his blows become even more powerful, practically steamrolling his foes should they be too scared to move out of the way. Theme Trivia * At one point, Gurk struck a large hallway full of limestone boulders with his fist with so much force, the entirety of the boulders were completely pulverized. At this instance, Gurk exerted a force nearly equal to the output of 70 tons worth of TNT. * Gurk developed the Wombo Combo in conjunction with Starbie Category:Good Alignment Category:Underparty Members